


Double Whammy

by Dweebo



Series: Alpha Tony, Omega Steve and Bucky oneshots [1]
Category: The Avengers
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bucky - Freeform, Omega Steve, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, pregnancy announcements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweebo/pseuds/Dweebo
Summary: "Tones,” James started, turning to look at Tony head on. Tony raised a brow, wordlessly telling him to go on. James let out a deep breath. “Me and Stevie have something to tell you.”
 
Tony furrowed his brows and looked between them. “Nothing bad, I hope?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what the fuck this is but I like the idea so here ya go

White lights sparkled against the dark green of the Christmas tree. The entire penthouse smelt like gingerbread cookies James had been making. The setting sun splayed light through the windows, and Tony peered down at one of his beautiful Omega’s.

 

Tony ran his fingers through James’s hair, who’s head was resting on his stomach, as Steve plopped down onto the couch, and snuggled right into his side. He instantly wrapped an arm around his frail figure and pressed a kiss to his temple.

 

They had spent their Christmas day with friends, opening presents, eating, playing games. Before, Tony had never liked the holiday, never had a good one really. But now, surrounded by his friends and mates, his life seemed happy and full.

 

He could sense Steve’s nerves rolling off in waves, his usual sweet Omega scent covered by a strangely bitter one. “What’s wrong?” He whispered into the blonde hair.

 

Steve sighed and tilted his head up to stick his nose against Tony’s scent glands. “Nothing, I just...need a minute to calm down.”

 

“Take all the time you need, sweetheart.” Tony yawned, as James grumbled in his sleep and curled further into Tony’s lap.

 

Tony closed his eyes and focused on his loves, his Omega’s. He couldn't help but surge with pride at the bare idea of his mates, his little pack. He’d been so infatuated with both of them when he had first laid his eyes on them, and goddamn he was lucky these perfect humans even gave him the time of day.

 

They had met at a new exhibit at the art museum. Pepper had forced him to go, but damn if he wasn't thankful for that. He wouldn't have met the loves of his life if it wasn't for her (which something that she felt the need to bring this up anytime Tony was being particularly annoying.)

 

His thoughts were cut short when James whined slightly. He opened his eyes to see the brunettes pouting face staring back at him. “I'm cold.”

 

Tony chuckled and kissed his forehead. “Alright, let’s go to bed.”

 

Steve and James both whined. “I don't wanna move.” James complained. 

 

Tony gave them unimpressed looks. “You'll get sore backs and necks, so up.”

 

“I don't mind, I'm too tired to move.” Steve yawned.

 

“Well I mind, your wellbeing is my top priority. Even if that just means preventing a crick in your neck.” Tony claimed, standing up. Two hands yanked on his wrist, causing him to fall back against the couch. 

 

“God, I think you guys broke my ass.” Tony grumbled as Steve patted his butt. “Still fine.” He claimed.

 

“Tones,” James started, turning to look at Tony head on. Tony raised a brow, wordlessly telling him to go on. James let out a deep breath. “Me and Stevie have something to tell you.”

 

Tony furrowed his brows and looked between them. “Nothing bad, I hope?”

 

Steve stroked Tony’s jaw with his lithe fingers. “Hopefully not.” 

 

Tony waited expectantly, his confusion clearly etched on his face. 

 

“Tony, we’re both pregnant.” James uttered softly.

 

Tony’s eyes bugged out of his head. “Both of you?” He managed to stutter.

 

Steve bit his lip and nodded, obviously afraid of what his Alpha would think. 

 

Tony broke out into a grin and pulled his boys against him. “That’s great!”

 

“You think so?” Steve asked in surprise.   
As to where James chuckled. “I told you it'd be fine, Stevie. Y’know Tones will take any chance to flash his possessive side. What better way to do that than fill us up with his pups?”

 

Tony snorted, not denying the statement. (He couldn't help it, okay? Being a possessive little shit was just in his nature.) He brushed his fingers softly over each of their stomachs and felt himself basically start purring loudly. 

 

“How far along are you?” Tony asked. 

 

“About 9 weeks, both of us.” Steve sighed, bumping his head against Tony’s cheek.

 

Tony let out a deep breath. “Well it ain't gonna be easy, but it'll damn be worth it.”

 

James tilted his head and placed his hand on Tony’s jaw, pulling him into a deep kiss that left Tony’s mind spinning. They broke away and Steve gave Tony a sweet lingering kiss, and Tony sighed again. 

 

“Alright, now I really need you to get to bed, no pregnant Omega of mine will sleep on the couch. I'll go prep the bed.” Tony informed, peeling away from them and jogging off to their room.

 

Steve and James cast each other a glance. “He's gonna go complete mother hen over the next several months.” Steve chuckled.

 

James stood up and gave a goofy grin as they headed to their room. “Ain't he the greatest?” 

 

Steve rolled his eyes. “Well, duh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Email me prompts or suggestions at storiesbydweebo@gmail.com


End file.
